phoenixcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Wars
What is Call of Duty Clan Wars? Call of Duty Clan Wars is a brand new game mode in the Call of Duty app that ties directly to Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. It offers a deeper Clans experience by enlisting players into a larger conflict where any Clan Member, regardless of skill level, can contribute to the Call of Duty Clan War simply by participating, and rewards them with cool items, both in the app and in Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer. How does Call of Duty Clan Wars work? In Call of Duty Clan Wars, your Clan is pitted against seven other evenly matched Clans to battle for possession of key locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map over a period of time. The locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map are tied to specific multiplayer modes in Call of Duty: Ghosts. For example, when you’re playing in a clan war, the Aqueduct location on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map is tied to the Team Deathmatch (TDM) mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer, and your Clan will battle against seven other Clans to secure and hold the Aqueduct location while the other Clans try and take it away from you. Each time your Clan wins a Call of Duty: Ghosts multiplayer match in TDM, your Clan gets a Capture Point for the Aqueduct location. There will be multiple locations on the Call of Duty App’s Clan Wars map, tied to other multiplayer game modes in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and your Clan gets more Capture Points for securing either the Aqueduct or other locations and holding them down over time. The Clan with the most Capture Points at the end of the period wins the Clan War. Clans that participate in Call of Duty Clan Wars have the opportunity earn cool rewards both in the Call of Duty App and in-game as well. Rewards are distributed based on how your Clan ranked in the overall Clan War. Of the seven Clans that participate in a Clan War, the top three ranking Clans will earn rewards, with the winning Clan receiving the most. Clan Members can review their standings at any point during a Clan War using the Call of Duty App, and strategize their next multiplayer play session – should your Clan hold down the location you've already captured, or move on to try and capture other locations for even more points. Clan War Divisions Bronze - Platinum Division In Bronze-Platinum Clan Wars your clan will first be grouped by the number of members you have at the moment of Roster Lock (see below). For the sake of clarity we refer to this as your Clan Bracket. Bronze.png|Bronze Division Silver.png|Silver Division Gold.png|Gold Division To then decide which division your clan is placed in we evaluate your recent performance. Historically this has ranged from how you've performed in the previous Clan War to how active your clan has been - the system used will continue to evolve over the course of the year. The basic rule of thumb is that clans who have been more active recently and successful in terms of wins will be placed into higher divisions than those who are either inactive or haven't performed as strongly. Under this system it is possible for clans to drop by one or more divisions from one Clan War to the next. The first exception to this rule is that clans who finished in the top 3 places in the previous Clan War will not drop down divisions, even if they've been inactive since that time. The second exception is that clans who finish a division in first place (with the obvious exception of Platinum Division) will be automatically promoted. Diamond Division Clan War History We have competed in only one Clan War to date and have a record of one Win and zero Loses. CW History Chart=